mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Public Morals Committee
The Public Morals Committee is a high school organization that is responsible for policing those who break school rules. Overall, the job of the Public Morals Committee is to uphold the public moral on campus. Background The primary duties of the Public Morals Committee are to identify those that use magic against school rules and to subjugate those that use magic on campus to cause a disturbance. After the Public Morals Committee member decides the necessary punishment, he or she will be presented before the Disciplinary Committee alongside the President and Student Representative. In short, they are both the police and the prosecutor. In short, the Public Morals Committee member's mission is to halt any conflicts, magic or non-magic related, upon discovery. If magic was used in a conflict, intervention by the committee is mandatory. This task clearly requires overwhelming magical prowess to subjugate the opponent. Operation Their base of operations is the Public Morals Committee headquarters located directly underneath the Student Council Room. Before Shiba Tatsuya became a member of the committee, the headquarters was always in a state of disarray. Their primary objective is patrolling school grounds in search of any rule breakers or conflicts. Because the committee and its responsibilities arre heavily reliant on ability, each member holds a high level of combat which is necessary in subjugating students that break school rules. Their level of activity always increases greatly during Recruitment Week at the beginning of every school year. The Chair of the committee has the power to recognize a formal match between two students as a legitimate extracurricular activity by the abidance of school rules. This is a measure to prevent the match from becoming a brawling incident — an act of violence forbidden by the school rules.This also encourages students to settle disagreements that can't be settled by words alone with force. These formal matches increased during Watanabe Mari's time as the Chair of the Public Morals Committee. Members Excluding the Chair of the committee, there are a total of 9 positions that can be filled in. While the Student Council President is elected by the student body, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all student officers and even has authority over all other committee chairmen. The Chair of the Public Morals Committee is one of those exceptions. The Student Council, the Club Management Group, and the teachers each choose three representatives to determine these nine positions. These committee members will appoint the chairman. The chairman has the power to withdraw recommendations if the person recommended was involved in a pervious conflict or rule breaking. Under Mari's leadership, the members recommended by the Student Council and the Club Management Group aren't people brainwashed into the whole "blooms being vastly superior to weeds" thinking. Unfortunately, the three students recommended by the teachers are more likely to have this mindset. Unlike the Student Council, the Public Morals Committee has no restrictions for bringing a Course 2 student into the Public Morals Committee. *''Watanabe Mari'' - Chair of the Public Morals Committee during her 3rd year in First High, who holds the same level of authority with Student Council President. *''Shiba Tatsuya'' - A student from class 1-E that was nominated and persuaded to join by the Student Council for his unbelievable ability to read activation sequences and status as a Course 2 student. The first Course 2 student to join the Public Morals Committee. *''Sawaki Midori'' - A student from 2nd Year Class C that possesses high level physical abilities. He gets along well with Tatsuya and doesn't discriminate him because of his status as a weed. *''Tatsumi Koutarou'' - A student from 3rd Year Class D, who also gets along quite well with Tatsuya and doesn't discriminate him because of his lack of flower emblem. *''Morisaki Shun'' - A student from class 1-A that was recommended to join by the teachers. Doesn't get along well with Tatsuya believing his sister should only hang out with Course 1 students. *''Okada'' - A second year student who was recommended by teachers to join. Challenged Tatsuya's usefulness during club recruitment week. *''Chiyoda Kanon'' - A student from 2nd Year Course 1 succeeding Mari as Chief or the Public Morals Committee. As a member of the Hundred Families she holds great skill at using magic. *''Sekimoto Isao'' Category:Groups Category:First High School